School, Lies and Video
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Tori is not happy with the mark she got in her math class so she goes to a well liked teacher for help. He turns out to be not as good as everyone thinks. Tori finds herself in a terrible situation and the only person that can help her is the person who hates her the most, Jade West. This story is rated M it is for adults. THIS STORY INVOLVES SEXUAL ABUSE. IT HAS STRONG SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**School, Lies and Video**

**_AN: This story finds Tori in a bad spot at school. She goes to a teacher for help in math and ends up a victim. No one will believe her story about this loved teacher except for the one girl that Tori would never think would come to her aid. _**

**_This is my first try at writing a Jori story. At first I didn't think that I would write it, but then the story started to nag at me and want to be written, so here it is. I don't own any of the Nickelodeon characters nor do intend to make any money off of them. _**

Tori Vega was a good student. She always got straight A's all the way through the tenth and eleventh grade at Hollywood Arts High School. That was until she took Mr. Wyatt's math class.

Mr. Wyatt was a nice guy and a good teacher. Everyone liked Mr. Wyatt. That is part of what bothered Tori. Even though he was nice she did not do that well in her class. She wanted to hate Wyatt for not getting an A in his class, but she couldn't. She knew that it was not his fault, she just didn't understand the material.

The final bell rang for the day and Tori was putting her books in her locker. She took a deep breath and sighed as she pushed the little black button that turned out the little led lights that spelled out Make It Shine. Most days the lights brought a smile to her face, but not today. Today she had to face her failure.

She was just about to close the door when a small set of hands covered her eyes from behind and said, "Guess who Tor Tor?"

"Ah Cat?"

"How did you know?" The smaller girl with hair the color of red velvet cupcakes spun around in front of Tori.

Cat usually could make Tori smile. She was fun and childlike. Everyone looked out for Cat and tried to protect her from the bad that was in the world. In exchange Cat would do her best to remind them what it was like to be young and see life through eyes that were still amazed at what they saw.

"Why the sad sounds? I don't like sad sounds coming from my friends." Cat started to look sad too.

Tori didn't want to make Cat sad, too. "Oh it is nothing. I just have to go see Mr. Wyatt about my mark in his math class. I am not doing so well."

"I wouldn't be sad if I had to go talk to Mr. Wyatt. I don't know if you noticed Tori but he is kind of gorgeous." Cat was lost for a moment or two. "I could maybe go instead of you. Are you failing?"

"No I am not failing!"

"Are you sure you are not failing? We would still like you if you were a failure." Cat hugged Tori.

"Who is a failure?" Andre walked up to the girls.

Andre was the first friend Tori had at HA. She met him when he came to her house to help Trina with her song for the showcase. Then when Trina's tongue swelled up Tori had to take her spot and do the song. Andre played the piano for her and told her how good she was.

"Tori is failing math and might have to do another year." Cat said with a tear in her eye.

Andre stood there with a stunned look on his face, but he had learned over the years that he should never take Cat's word as the gospel truth until he verified things with others. He just turned to Tori with his hands raised in a questioning manner.

"I am not failing math and where did you get the idea that would have to redo a year?" Tori said with the slight frustrated whine that she gets when she has to straighten out Cat's imagination.

"So why would Cat think that you are failing math?" Andre asked with a confused look.

"I am not failing!" Tori raised her voice to try to get through to them.

Then this southern accent from "Gone with the Wind" came sauntering across the hallway. "_I am not failing math. I have never failed at anything in my whole life. Whatever will I do?"_ Jade West strolled over to the group.

"I don't sound like that! I don't!" Tori said frowning and stomping her feet.

"Whatever! So what are you getting in Wyatt's class then?" Jade asked while not looking at Tori. She was playing with the silver streamer that Cat had hanging in her hair.

"I got a hrmm." Tori mumbled.

"A what?" Andre asked?

"A hrmmm." Tori suddenly found something interesting on her shoe.

"We didn't quite hear you Vega! What did you get in math?" Jade quizzed.

Tori stuck her chin out and with embarrassment in her voice said, "I got a B, alright I got a B in math!"

"Oh my god! A B Vega? Is that what this is all about? The brainy Vega only got a B in math!" Jade said with her snide smirk on her face.

"I have never had a B, so to me that is like a fail. What did you get on your last math test Jade?" Tori said looking for some kind of satisfaction in the fact that Jade might have got a worse mark that she did.

"I got an A+. You know what that means Vegas? My mark was over 90%. That is what an A+ means." Jade couldn't help but rub it in the half Latina's face.

"See even you think that my mark sucks!" Tori was pouting again.

"No I think you suck Vega." Jade walked back to her locker enjoying this little moment.

Tori knew she could put it off no longer. She grabbed her math books and slowly plodded down the hall that lead to the math room. She stood before the half closed door and took a moment to shore up her strength to knock on the door. This for her was admitting failure.

She raised her fist and knocked on the door being careful to not push it open as she knocked.

A calm voice from inside beckoned, "Hello come on in, it is open."

Tori peaked around the door and showed her face to Mr. Wyatt that was sitting at his desk marking papers. "Ah Mr. Wyatt!?"

"Ms. Vega please come on in." He beamed at her. She always thought that his teeth were way to white to be natural, but when she mentioned it to Trina once she told her not to be so judgemental.

Tori slipped into the room and moved towards the desk at the front of the room. With her eyes on the floor she took a deep breath and screwed up her courage and blurted out, "I am having trouble in your class and I was wondering if I could arranged for some extra help?" She thought that the best approach would be like removing a Band-Aid ®, just tear it off in a hurry and there will be only pain for a second or two.

Wyatt looked at her with a slight smile on his face. He really didn't think that her mark was all that bad on the last test, but he also knew that she was a perfectionist and would see anything less than an A to be a poor mark. That was when he started to see this girl differently. This is when he started to smile a big wide smile that if Tori had seen it she would have known that something was up.

"Well, I have time after school every day from three until four that I could help you." Mr. Wyatt said looking the girl up and down, taking in all of her features.

"Thank you Mr. Wyatt. It will only be until I understand this unit better." Tori felt a big weight lift off her shoulders. She had no idea how small that weight was compared to the one that was about to be placed on her neck.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I will post chapter 2 soon. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Wyatt had time to help Tori starting that very day. So she sat in the front desk and took out her books. She didn't see anything as being strange when Darrel Wyatt grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of her desk.

They worked away through the math problems and slowly Tori started to understand where she had gone wrong on her test. They laughed and joked about things and soon Tori was far more relaxed about getting extra help. She left at four o'clock feeling ashamed with how scared she had been to approach Mr. Wyatt. He was a very nice guy and really wanted to help her.

She arrived at home and was singing when she entered the house. "Someone had a good day." Tori's mom was working in the kitchen and greeted Tori when she entered. Holly Vega was just finishing up cutting up vegetables for the stir fry she was making for supper.

"Ya, I did. I was all nervous about going to Mr. Wyatt for math help, but once I was there he was very kind and very helpful. He said I could come for help every day until I felt like I understand what is going on. He is so great." Tori was smiling from ear to ear as she turned the corner and danced up the stairs to her room. Her mother was used to the rapid fire way her daughter spoke when she was excited about something.

At the top of the stairs she ran into her older sister Trina. "So how was after school help with Mr. Wyatt? I wish I had some after school time with him. I am sure he could help me with a few things!" The dirty little innuendo was more than Tori could take. Trina talked a good line, but to Tori's knowledge that was all it was, talk. Most guys tended to hide from her when they saw her coming their way.

"Trina! He is a teacher. That is sick." Tori was about two shades of red. She didn't even want to think about what Trina was implying. Tori was uncomfortable even thinking about anything sexual. It was not that she was a prude or anything like that, it was her inexperience that made her blush and fidget.

"Ya he is a teacher, but he is only a few years older than us. He is so hot!" Trina went back to her room with a grin on her face.

Tori found that the best way to deal with Trina was to ignore at least half of what she said. Tori loved her after all she was her sister, but she was a little overbearing a lot of the time. She tended to think only of Trina. It seemed like Trina believed that everyone else on the planet was either put here to serve her needs or to be an annoyance. Tori sort of flipped back and forth between those two groups depending on the day.

Tori was exhausted from the rollercoaster ride of emotions she had put herself through needlessly that day. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes and was asleep before the bed stopped moving.

She was dreaming that she was back at school and she was skipping through the hall towards her math class. All of the other students were pointing and whispering and laughing at her. When she stopped outside a classroom door Jade, the dark haired girl that made her life a living hell at school stepped in front of her.

She tried to get past Jade, but she pulled her into a strong hug and was whispering "Don't go! You don't have to do this!" in her ear.

When Jade pulled back she was crying and was being drawn out of Tori's arms as if she was being sucked into a tornado. Tori tried to reach her hand but it was just out of reach and she could not grab it. Then Tori felt herself being swept into the classroom by a large wall of water.

Tori woke with a start sitting up in the bed. She found that she was out of breath and had tears rolling down her face. _What did that dream mean? Why was Jade in her dream? She hated Jade didn't she?_ She was very confused by it and filed it away. After all it was just a dream.

The next day after school Mr. Wyatt was ready for Tori to arrive and had an ice coffee for her waiting at her desk. Tori although surprised, was grateful on this warm day and thanked the teacher for his thoughtfulness.

Tori was finding that this kind of one on one teaching really helped her to understand the material. Mr. Wyatt thought so too as he poured praise over her when she got a question right. Tori was a "pleaser" she wanted to please everyone so the fact that Mr. Wyatt was happy with her success gave her a good feeling inside.

At one point there was a great amount of noise in the hallway outside the classroom as the late band practise was about to begin and the students were milling around in the hall. Mr. Wyatt got up and asked Tori if she mind if he shut the door so she could concentrate.

The always trusting and somewhat naive girl agreed that she needed silence to concentrate on the math questions. As he got up from his chair next to her desk his knee rubbed against the young girl's bare leg as she was wearing a mini skirt.

He apologised and she thought nothing of it as he went to close the door and block the intrusive sound out of the room. Once the door was closed and the noise disappeared Wyatt returned to sitting next to Tori. He pulled his chair even closer if that was physically possible.

Tori got the next two questions right completely on her own. Wyatt put his hand on her shoulder to congratulate her on her good work. The only thing that was a little strange to Tori was that he left it there and didn't remove it. She pushed it out of her mind telling herself that he was just an overly friendly guy.

She continued to focus on her math and thought that she was just over-reacting. When she got two more questions right he slid his hand down her shoulder and into the center of her back.

When his hand stopped moving down it started rubbing in small circles. Tori got the feeling that he was trying to feel her bra through her shirt. This made her rather uncomfortable. She was afraid of saying anything to Mr. Wyatt, because she might be over-reacting and then he would be angry and not want to help her anymore.

Tori decided that the best way to handle this situation was to get out of the situation gracefully. She made up some excuse and looked at the clock. Tori packed up her books and supplies and put them in her backpack. This way her leaving was not going to focus attention on the fact that he was rubbing her back. As she stood up he withdrew his hand from her back.

When Tori left the room Wyatt was standing there grinning at her with his overly white now creepy smile. Tori felt more than a little uncomfortable. Was it all in her mind? Did she over-react to the situation?

The next day after school she made excuses why should could not come to after school help. Wyatt seemed to accept the apology and the excuses. He did mention that there was a quiz coming up and that they should get together before the quiz to study.

Safe in her car in the parking lot Tori sent a text to Cat. Maybe Cat help her straighten these things out that were spinning around in her head.

Tori: What U think of Wyatt?

Cat: He is a little 2 old for my liking but OMG is he HOT!

Tori: U ever feel uncomfortable around him?

Cat: No Y?

Tori: U ever find him overly friendly with students?

Cat: He is just a very caring teacher.

Tori: He made me uncomfortable when he touched me 2day.

Cat: Where did he touch U?

Tori: On my Back

Cat: Shirt on?

Tori: Yes I had my shirt on.

Cat: I think U R making 2 much of this.

Tori: really?

Cat: He always hugs students to congratulate them on good marks.

Tori: Maybe I should talk 2 Lane 2moro.

Cat: IDK it might come back on U. I wouldn't wan the 1 who got him in trouble over nothing. People would H8 U.

Tori: Maybe U R right. Thx

Tori decided that she wouldn't go to Lane in the morning. Maybe Cat was right and she was blowing this way out of proportion. If she went to the Guidance Councillor and it turned out to be nothing she would look bad and the rest of the school who really liked Wyatt would hate her. All Tori wanted was to fit in and have friends at Hollywood Arts this might jeopardise that.

She kept having the dreams. Every time it was the same. Jade was trying to save her from being sucked into the classroom, but she could not reach her in time. In every dream as Jade was being pulled away she would yell something along the lines of "I will come for you! I will find you!" Each time Tori would wake up sweaty and tied up in her covers from the bed. Her chest felt so heavy she thought that she was having a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days at math help things went fine. Wyatt seemed to realize that he crossed a line with Tori the other day by putting a hand on her. She was happy and was doing much better in math. Then the topic of the next quiz came up.

"I would like to keep coming for help and then after the quiz on Wednesday see if I am making any progress." Tori stated.

Wyatt agreed and told her that he couldn't help her Tuesday after school as he had a staff meeting. Tori seemed a little disappointed. She was the kind of girl that wore her heart on her sleeve. You could read her thoughts and emotions by looking at her facial expressions most days.

"We could meet after my meeting, but that is the band show off night and it will be pretty loud in here." Wyatt said throwing out a baited line to see if he could get a strike.

"But I really need the help." Tori whined.

"I know this might seem kind of strange, but what if you came to my house to study for a while tomorrow night? I can guarantee it will be much quieter, but if you don't want to I will understand. I just want what is best for you Tori." Wyatt waited for the young girl's answer with his back turned so she couldn't see the nasty little smile on his face.

He had baited the hook and tossed it out now he had to see if she would take it or not. Tori was a beautiful girl and would make a wonderful conquest, but he knew the school was full of pretty young girls. This was nothing new for Wyatt. He was well practiced at his little games.

After a few minutes of thought Tori decided that she needed the help and after all everyone said he was so wonderful and thoughtful. This was just Wyatt being thoughtful and a teacher who cared about his student.

"Okay. I will need your address and when should I be there?" Tori asked.

"Here I will write my address down and how about seven?" Wyatt asked as he started to hatch his plan.

The next evening Tori found herself on the doorstep of her teacher's house. She rang the bell and could see Mr. Wyatt coming to the door through the frosted glass window in the door.

She was shocked for a minute when he opened the door and was standing there in jeans and an I love Mexico t-shirt rather than the shirt and tie he wore at school. Tori laughed to herself as she told herself that outside of school he was a person too. She could see where some girls would find him good looking with his sun bleached blonde hair and his surfer tan.

He invited her in and showed her to the kitchen table where they would be working. Tori unpacked her backpack and took out her math books and supplies. She took a look around. She like this house. It was tidy and had pictures from his travels on the walls. He often told about his trips to the Middle East and Africa.

Tori sat down at the table and Darrel Wyatt took a seat next to her. She had almost grown used to how close he sat. At first it took her a back, but now it was just something that he did. She hardly noticed that his leg was leaning against her leg.

At one point Wyatt said after staring at her a little longer than was normal, "Tori I predict that you will be a big movie star someday because you are prettiest woman in all of Hollywood Arts. I hope that I am not out of line pointing that out to you."

Tori was flattered as any girl would be. She knew that she was good looking, but to be told by an older man that she was the prettiest girl in the entire school was something unexpected and truth be told it made her feel good. Most of the time at school she had to listen to Jade tell her how ugly she was. This was a nice change.

They worked until about eight o'clock when Wyatt got up and went to the fridge. "Do you want a beer Tori?" He quickly read her face and knew he had to change tactics. "I am going to have one and I thought seen as how hard you have been working you might be thirsty too. I would offer you a soda, but I don't have any. It is only one beer?"

Tori didn't want to seem immature. She had drank beer before. After all it was only one beer and he was being so good to her. He had called her a woman earlier so he must see her as grown up and not some stupid foolish girl. "Ah okay one beer." She said trying to sound mature.

**AN: Sorry this one is a little shorter, but there is a natural break here in the story and I love a cliff hanger. Thanks to Invader Johnny for the thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was playing right into his hand. He poured the beer into glasses and brought them back to the table. Before he put them down he stopped and said, "I think we should sitting in the living room and be a bit more comfortable. I will show you my pictures from my latest trip to South America." He didn't even hand Tori her drink he just changed direction and went into the next room where he set the two drinks down on the coffee table and reached for a photo album from the bookshelf.

Tori got up and followed and took a seat on the couch behind the drinks. Wyatt made a point of reaching across Tori to turn on the lamp so they could see the photos better. Then he opened up the album.

He showed her pictures of mountains and ruins and the local people while Tori listened to him talk and drank from her beer. He was so busy he didn't touch his. Tori did not have a lot of experience drinking so by the time she was finished her beer she was feeling a little buzzed.

He showed her pictures of him working out at some gym in Brazil where he told her that it was a famous jujitsu training center. Then he had pictures of him fighting in a ring where he was covered in his opponent's blood. He had beaten this man by breaking his arm. The pictures made Tori feel sick. She had heard him telling stories about cage fighting with the boys at school, but she never imagined this kind of brutality.

At one point he turned the page and Tori wanted turn it back so she could see this one picture of a little boy in a village. She reached for the edge of the page and he made sure that he reached over too and his hand met with her hand. Tori pulled her hand back and gave a little nervous laugh, but her eyes were met with his for a lingering moment.

That was when he shut the album and told her that she couldn't see the rest of the pictures. "Why not?" Tori asked.

"Well they are a little embarrassing and I don't think that I should show them to you." Wyatt said laying his trap a little deeper.

"I want to see them. How embarrassing can they be?" Tori became adamant about seeing the rest of the pictures.

"Okay well I warned you. This was at a little beach we found in Brazil." Wyatt said opening the book again.

Tori tried to play it cool, but almost jumped off the couch. There was her math teacher Darrel Wyatt standing with a volleyball under his wrist on his hip and nothing else. The pictures were from a nude beach and there he was in all his glory for the world to see and the eyes of his seventeen year old student on the couch next to him.

"See I told you I should not be showing you these pictures." He tried to close the book but Tori not wanting this attractive man thinking that she was a prude and too immature to deal with the human body, reached for the book and told him that it was fine.

"It is nothing that I have never seen before, in fact I have been to San Onofre Beach." Tori was lying trying to be oh so cool and gown up even when she used a tanning bed she never went for the all over tan.

"Okay then if anyone asks you made me show you them." He grinned at her with his beautifully white teeth. He was enjoying how easy it was to play this girl. She fell into every trap he set for her. At times it even seemed like she was jumping into them on her own. He was going to enjoy this one.

**AN: Thanks again for all of you who are reading this. Thanks for you reviews. There is still a lot of story to tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori spent the next ten minutes trying to pretend that she wasn't embarrassed seeing her teacher and his buddies hanging out on a beach with some girls all in the nude. At the start she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of his hanging manhood, but then when the pictures started to change and there were women in the picture Tori's eyes wandered more to their forms.

For the last couple of years Tori has been wrestling with the fact that she might be a lesbian. She tried dating guys, but she never had the best of luck. She was too scared to act on her impulses to date a girl so she just resigned to staying home and studying. If she was honest with herself it wasn't other girls that she was interested in it was only one girl. The girl that never wanted her around and would be the last girl to even give her the time of day let alone go out on a date with her. Why did it have to be Jade West?

As her mind was wandering thinking about Jade she didn't even notice that Darrel had closed the book. When she snapped back to reality he was now leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She was stunned by the contact, but whether it was the beer or the thoughts of Jade she found herself kissing him back. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't pull away.

That was when she felt him start to rub her small breasts. It felt good on a basic biological level, but it was not right and she pushed his hands away. "No!" she said.

"Oh sorry. Don't tell me you don't want to do this? I thought you were grown up and that you were into me? You seemed to like kissing me?" Wyatt looked right into her eyes. "You can't do that to a guy. Tease him and then stop him like that. A girl who does that gets a reputation and pretty soon everyone will know you as a tease and no one will want to go out with you."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you back. It just happened. You are my teacher I shouldn't be doing anything with you." Tori was crushed. She felt like running away.

"That is fine. I get it, but here in my house we are not teacher and student we are Darrel and Tori and we are just having a drink and having a good time." Wyatt said trying to calm her down.

"I think I should be going now." Tori stuttered as she stood up and tried to make her way to her books.

"Oh I don't think so Tori. The way I see it you owe me. I have put in my time helping you with math and what do I get out of it? Some little girl running off scared. You are not leaving until I get what I want!" Wyatt's demeanor changed. The kind soft face was gone and a mean cruel selfish man stood before her.

"What if I don't?" Tori tried to be strong and stand up to him.

"I will tell everyone at school what a slut you are and how you came on to me and I had to throw you out of my house. No one is going to believe you. They love me at that school. I will tell them that you came over and drank beer out of my fridge and kissed me while I was showing you my travel pictures." Wyatt now had her where he wanted her and was about to spring the trap.

"What is it that you want? I will kiss you some more if that is it, but I don't feel comfortable with you touching me." Tori was hoping that was all he wanted, but knew she was being foolish.

"No I think you know what I want. Oh and don't even think of running away. I have locked the doors from the inside and I have the key around my neck. Remember I could break your neck with my bare hands." Wyatt said as he pushed Tori to the floor and started undoing his jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tori had never done anything like this before. She knew what he wanted from seeing things on the internet. She just hoped that was all he wanted. Tori was scared, how did she get herself in this situation. She told herself that it meant nothing and if she just got through it she could go home and never come back.

What if she didn't go through with it? Would he really ruin her at school? Her friends would believe her wouldn't they? Then she thought about the text with Cat and how Cat convinced her that it was in her head and to leave it alone. She was trapped. She could see no way out but to go through with this vial act.

As the tears flowed down her cheeks she resigned to the fact that there was no way out of this. She closed her eyes and took hold of his manhood. She ran her hand over it a few times before opening her mouth and giving him what he wanted. There was no enjoyment for Tori at all in this act. She was just doing what she had to do. She now understood what a prostitute must feel. Then without any warning he emptied his seed down her throat.

She almost gagged but managed to get it down and not ruin his carpet. She then stood up and grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Remember Tori this is our little secret. Oh and by the way. I have security cameras in every room so I have this on a hard drive and if you try anything I will put the video on the internet. You see with a little film editing magic no one will ever see my face, but your beautiful full little face will be clear as a bell. See you tomorrow." Wyatt laughed an evil laugh and took a drink from his beer.

When Tori got outside she immediately wretched on his front lawn. She just couldn't stop throwing up. She felt so cheap and used. She knew that she had been set up and now there was nothing that she could do about it.

She drove herself home through eyes full of tears. The pain in her being was almost unbearable. Tori was glad that there was no one in the living room when she opened the door. She dragged herself up the stairs and went straight to her on suite bathroom where she brushed her teeth viciously and gargled over and over with mouth wash. She felt like she couldn't wash this creep from her. She then threw her clothes in the hamper and pulled on an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed. This would be the first night she cried herself to sleep, unfortunately it would not be her last.

She wasn't asleep long when the nightmare started again. This time she could see below her and she could see that laughing evil face of Darrel Wyatt. He was holding onto her ankles. He was the reason that she couldn't reach Jade's hands. He was pulling her away from Jade. That is when she heard Jade scream, "I will come for you Tori. I will save you." Then it was over as quick as it started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Tori didn't want to go to school for the first time in her life. She knew that she had to go because of the test. She also knew that if she didn't go she would have to lie to her parents and her friends. She wasn't good at lying and it made her feel so rotten to lie. She also didn't want to deal with her friends. She felt some betrayal from Cat. It was Cat who talked her out of going to Lane before.

No it wasn't Cat's fault she didn't know what a monster Wyatt really was. She didn't know that he had planned to assault Tori. It wasn't Cat's fault it was her fault for being so gullible. She went to his house. She drank alcohol. She let her guard down and in the end she chose to do that awful task.

She walked into Hollywood Arts with her head down and went straight to her locker. She almost made it to class before she heard Cat. "Tori, Tori! Wait up I will walk with you to class."

Tori ignored her and just kept going. She knew that Cat would be hurt, but she couldn't face that innocent girl this morning. She felt that Cat would be able to see what she had done by the look on her face. Cat would never talk to her again, but then Cat wasn't there. She wasn't the one being blackmailed.

Tori sat in the back corner surrounded by the "shruggers" those people who thought it would be an easy class and just sit in the back and when asked a question just shrug and say they don't know.

Andre, Beck, Cat and Jade sat in their usual places in the center of the room. Andre called out to her, "Why aren't you sitting with us Chica?"

Tori ignored him and stared at the wall.

Beck shouted, "We miss you Tori. Come sit with us."

She did not reply.

Then it was Jade's turn. Tori cringed even before she heard her voice. This girl that she had a huge crush on had no idea what she had just been through. How could she and now she was going to cut her the deepest.

"Rough night last night Vega? _You know you shouldn't go on a date on a school night. Especially if you are going to get lucky. Then you will be tired the entire next day._" She used her Tori voice.

She expected Tori to come back with the same. 'I don't sound like that.' But she didn't instead she just grabbed her things and stormed out of the room to the shock of everyone including her drama teacher Irwin Sikowitz.

Tori didn't know where she was going she was just trying to put distance between her and her friends. She was running blind. She stopped at her locker and fought back the tears while she dumped off her books. She was going home. That was when someone grabbed her wrist and started pulling.

Jade pulled the dark haired girl into the Janitor's closet, which Jade thought of as her office. She pushed Tori in and turned on the light. Jade then locked the door and turned to face her.

"What gives Vega?" You never run away from me. That is one of the things I like about you. Everyone else runs and hides from Jade, but you stand and fight like an idiot. I enjoy the sport, but not today so what makes today different?" Jade was staring right through her with her blue green eyes.

Tori tried to be strong and stand her ground and not say anything, but she was never that strong. She started sobbing uncontrollably. She was howling with sounds that Jade had never heard anyone ever make before. She was devastated.

That was when Jade found herself forced to do something totally out of character. She opened her arms and drew Tori to her in a hug. She thought that this would in some way help the half Latino, but for some reason it just made things worse.

Tori was now soaking her shoulder with tears and babbling sounds and words that made no sense. The only thing Jade could make out was the world "math" and "idiot". Not knowing what else to do she just held her.

Jade only ever showed the world her hard cold exterior. She never let the world in to see the real her. She found that if you let people in they just end up hurting you and seeing your sensitivity as weakness. For the life of her she could not understand why she had no trouble showing kindness to Vega at this moment.

She often caught Tori staring at her. She put two and two together, Tori never dated and Vega was always staring at her. Jade never said anything to anyone, she didn't think that it was anyone's business that Tori was a lesbian. In fact she kind of found it flattering that she was the object of Tori's fantasy life.

Jade had to admit to herself that Tori felt good in her arms. She almost told herself that she could get used to this. Then she mentally slapped herself. _You are not the lesbian Tori is! You are only here to support her and try to get her to stop crying. Why are you doing this jade? You don't even like Vega! Well yes you do. No No No I do not like Vega in that way! Yes you do."_

She hated her inner voice. It seemed like it was the only one she couldn't fool. "Tell me what happened Tori?"

Tori pulled back and tried to get herself under control. She started to speak, "I went for help and..and…I was an idiot and now he is going to make me drop out of HA." She was back crying again.

"Who? Who is going to make you drop out?" Jade prompted but got no response.

That was when Tori got passed her and bolted for her car in the parking lot. She passed Trina who wanted to talk to her, but Tori pushed past her crying. Trina was left standing there with her mouth open. Then she saw Jade coming out of "her office".

Trina rushed over to her and demanded, "What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything. Jade shouted in her face.

"Well what did you say to her to make her so angry and sad?" Trina was getting angry and wanted answers.

"She ran out of Sikowitz's class crying. I went after her to find out why she was so upset. She just cried and repeated math and idiot." Jade was trying to match Trina's volume level.

"Did you bug her about her math mark again? That makes you the idiot. All she ever wants to do is to impress you. That is all she has ever wanted was to have you notice her." Trina spit out before she realized.

"Why would she want to impress me? All that I ever do is try to push her away." Jade was confused.

"You are the idiot she was talking about! She has been trying to impress you from day one because she is in love with you….you gank. Tori is a lesbian and is in love with you!" Trina stormed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade stood cemented to the ground. _What is Trina talking about? A lesbian? Me? Why would she be in love with me? She is very pretty. Why didn't she just tell me? Does she want to date me? Could I date a girl? Do I love Tori? Why have I been pushing her away? Why? I …. I ….want Tori…. I want to help Tori._

Tori drove home and locked herself in her room. She didn't want to see anyone including her family. So when Trina was outside her door pounding and calling her name she just put on her headphones and turned up Duffy. She needed to wallow in the sadness of her voice and lyrics. It was when the song changed that she heard the second voice at her door. A voice that she didn't want to face again. It was Jade.

She got up and locked the door so that they could not coming in uninvited. Jade heard the click and that made her angrier. She was not going to take this from anyone including Vega. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a small vinyl folder. Then from the folder she pulled out two small metal tools.

Tori felt pretty good about herself locking them out that was until Jade popped the door open and was putting away her lock picking kit.

"You have no right to break into my room! My dad is a cop. I could have you arrested for break and enter or shot or something!" Tori was in shock to be facing the girl she had a major thing for while in her bedroom.

"I only entered. I didn't break anything. I used a pick." Jade stood there with her trade mark smirk.

"I don't care! I don't want you here." Tori shouted as Jade came to her on the bed.

The tears flowed down Tori's face again. She was trying to stop, but she could not. Jade did something without thinking about what she was doing. She reached out and pulled Tori to her in a hug. A hug that drew Tori into her. Not just pulled her body to her but her soul as well.

Jade had no idea how long they stayed in each other's arms laying on Tori's bed. It had to be a couple of hours. Jade could hear Tori's breathing smooth out and decided that she must have fallen asleep. Jade quietly and carefully removed herself from the bed.

Jade made her way to the door and then turned back to looked at Tori_. Could she love this beautiful girl?_ She closed the door behind her and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she encountered Trina watching television.

Trina turned off the TV and turned to Jade. "How is Tori?"

"She is sleeping. What happened to her? Why is she like this?" Jade sat down and was looking at Trina with eyes that showed her concern for Tori rather than the regular distain she normally gave Tori.

"I have no idea. I was hoping that you knew. I assumed that you did something to break her heart. I am sorry for jumping to a conclusion, but you kind of have a reputation. I know it doesn't always look like it, but she is my sister and I love her and would protect her like any other older sister would." Trina looked away so she didn't have to meet Jade's eyes.

"I know Trina. I would fight for her too. I don't know why I said that. I have never thought of myself as gay. I am not gay! I dated Beck for two years. But when I look in Tori's eyes I lose all my control. I do feel something for her, but at this point I don't know what I feel. I just want her to not be sad." Jade spilled her guts to the most unlikely person that she knew.

Trina sat there for a moment just staring at Jade without saying anything. Then she nodded and quietly said, "I believe you Jade. Now why can't the two of you tell each other that? We will figure out what is bothering her and help her."

Jade nodded slowly understanding that even though they had never gotten along in the past, they both agreed on this. With that Jade's phone buzzed with a text message.

_"__Where R U?"_

It was from Beck. She totally forgot that she told him that she would come over and work on class project with him. She didn't want to leave Tori, but knowing that Trina was there made her feel better about leaving.

She explained to Trina that she had to go, but gave Trina her phone number so if she needed to get in contact with her. "I want to check on her one more time before I leave." Jade said while getting up from the couch.

She quietly climbed the stairs and slipped into Tori's room. She made her way to the side of the bed and bent down to gently kiss her forehead while she slept. _Who has made you so sad? I want to hurt them so bad! They will pay. I promise you that baby. _

With that Jade untied the leather bracelet from her wrist. It was one she made it had three beads; one grey, one dark green and the last a very dark blue. She chose them because they reminded her of the ocean in a storm. She took the piece of jewelry and put it in Tori's hand and closed her fingers around it. Jade hoped it would give Tori some strength knowing that Jade was there for her.

Then reluctantly she got up and left the Vega house to go find Beck.

The next morning Jade got to school early hoping to talk to Tori. She had sent her a number of texts during the evening, but Tori never texted her back. She had a very sleepless night so this was a coffee intensive morning.

She waited by her locker for as long as she could without being late for Sikowitz's class. Tori was always on time. That was when Jade saw Cat come out of the girl's washroom.

"Cat! Have you seen Tori?" Jade asked trying not show too much concern.

"No No I have not Jade. Look the lights on the door of her locker are not even turned on. What does that mean Jade? Why would she not shine?" Cat said with a look of worry on her face.

Jade didn't want to worry Cat. Cat was a special kind of person. She was innocent and childlike. She didn't handle the darker parts of life well. So Jade always tries to protect and shield her from things. "Maybe she is just sick today and not here. Then she wouldn't be here to turn on the lights on her locker." Jade tried to sound convincing but even she didn't buy it as she looked over to the locker door with the lights that spelled out Make It Shine the title of the song Tori and Andre performed that gave Tori entrance to Hollywood Arts School.

Jade grabbed her books and headed to class with Cat in tow. When she arrived at the classroom. The others in her group were there and taking their seats. That was when she laid eyes on Tori. For a moment she stopped stunned staring at the girl's beauty. _Why was she feeling this way about Tori? What kind of hold did this girl have on her?_

Tori was slouched against in a seat near the far wall. She glanced towards Jade and then looked away like she had been burned by the icy girl's eyes. Jade took a step towards her and Tori covered the back of her neck with her hand and pulled closer to the wall. There was no way Tori wanted to deal with Jade today. She didn't want her grief and the last thing she wanted was Jade's pity.

Before she could make her way over to Tori their teacher climbed in the window and stood at the front of the room with a coconut in his hand. "Jade please have a seat so we might get started." Sikowitz was now drinking from the straw in the coconut. "Oh Toro why are you sitting in the suburbs?"

Tori slouched a little further down in her seat trying to make herself disappear. This was not like the Tori that everyone was used too. She was usually bubbly and talkative but today she was closed down and was pushing the world away from her. Her pain was overwhelming. She was in a very dark place and found herself falling more and more into the abyss.

Sikowitz was setting up a scene and called on Beck, Cat and Tori. The look Tori gave him glued him to the ground. He was used to the death stares that Jade often gave him, but Tori never turned him down when he asked her to the stage. Sikowitz actually backed up on the little stage as if he was shoved. He turned away and called on another girl named Melissa.

Tori spent the rest of the class huddled against the wall barely glancing up every now and at the stage to see what was going on. Even in her deepest despair she was still an honor student and couldn't help but try to follow the class. Try as she might though not much was going in.

When the bell rang to end the class Tori actually jumped in her seat. For others it was just a signal that the first class was over, but to Tori it was like the tolling of a death knell. Her next class was math with Mr. Wyatt. The HA teacher of the year.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. It is always nice to know that people are reading what you have written. I will try to post another chapter soon. I worked though some of the plot points today so I know where I am going now. I am so glad that people are liking this. I was worried that there were no more people to follow Jori seen as I kind of came late to the site. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope you have time to read two chapters tonight. You have been so good to me, I thought you deserved it. I hope you continue to enjoy. I know it is going slow, but that is how I set up a story. Don't worry this chapter is the start of all the action. Please be kind and review. Thanks

Chapter 9

Tori thought about ditching class and finding a safe place to hide, but that would draw even more attention to her from her friends and from Mr. Wyatt. She tried to slip into the class and sit in the back like she had in her first class, but that wasn't to be. Darrel Wyatt was waiting for her at the front of the class. He said hello to her and told her that he would like her to come and sit down front.

Tori signalled that she was fine sitting at the back where she had already put her books down when he grinned and said, "A future MOVIE STAR like you needs to follow directions." His reference was not lost on Tori. She knew that his reference to movie star was him reminding her that he had her servicing him on video and was not above using it as leverage. She picked up her books and moved to the front seat.

The entire class Wyatt stood near her desk and taught the class. Nothing he said went into Tori's head. She couldn't look at him. Every time she tried all she could see was him with is pants pulled down and the bile would rise in her throat. She knew she couldn't pull another escape act like in Sikowitz's class so she just closed down and went to a better place in her mind. She imagined herself at the beach watching the sunset.

Tori was enjoying the warmth of the sun kissing her dark skin wearing her favorite purple bikini, the one her mother hates because she thinks it is too small. Tori wears it because it is a small revolution against her mother. Somehow now she knows that she will never wear it again in the real world.

There is a light breeze blowing her hair back out of her face. She is the only person in the world. Then she sees a figure coming towards her. This is not right this is her safe world there should not be anyone in her safe world. Then she sees the girl with hair down past her shoulders. Her hair is black with a green shock hidden in it.

Why was Jade in her safe place? What does that mean? Jade comes up and stands between Tori and the water. Between Tori and the sun. Jade casts a dark shadow over Tori and then says, "I will come for you Tori. I will find you."

Tori asks her, "What are you talking about? Why you?" and this time Jade answers before she turns and walks into the ocean.

"When you are gone. When no one will look for you and no one will find you, I will find you. I love you Tori!" With that statement Jade disappeared into the ocean and Tori could no longer see her anymore.

When the bell rang Tori was still at the beach and did not hear it. Mr. Wyatt reached out and touched her shoulder and told her the bell rang. His touch burned her skin through her clothes. Tori flinched from his touch.

"Tori I sure hope that I will see you at my house this evening so I can help you study!" He didn't even try to hide his sick grin. This was not an invitation. This was a threat and Tori knew it. There was no way in the world she wanted to go to this monster's house, but she also knew that if she did not go her life and family would be ruined.

With a shaky quiet voice she uttered, "What time?"

"Oh seven o'clock would be great. I can't wait to see you. I have a few new methods for you to try. By the way I like the way that you look in pink." He laughed and left the room through the back door.

Tori died a little more inside and felt her beach get a little further away. She got up from the desk with tears flowing down her face and made her way to the hallway. When she got there her friends were all standing waiting for her.

"What is wrong Tor Tor?" Cat came up and put her arm around Tori's shoulder but Tori shrugged her off and started to walk faster. The rest followed behind. Beck was about to say something, but at that moment Jade stepped around the corner. She blocked the group and gave them a look that told them to back off.

"I WILL HANDLE THIS!" Jade hissed at them.

With that she sprinted after Tori down the hall. Tori was headed to the girl's washroom, but that wouldn't do. Jade grabbed the girl by the wrist and took her to "her office". Once the two were inside the janitor's closset, Jade pulled down the little shade and locked the door.

Jade spun on her heel of her black combat boot to face Tori. "Now you are hurting and I don't know who or what hurt you, but you are going to tell me. So I can help you."

"There is nothing you can do. This is nothing. I have to deal with this Jade. I don't want you involved in this. Why would you want to help me anyway? You hate me you have always hated me. I have done nothing but try to get closer to you and you do nothing but push me away. I get it. I now you said it a long time ago, trust no one." Tori started shake and get jumpy like she was looking for an escape route.

"No, No I don't want you like that. I am the bitter one, you are the one who sees the best in all things and people." Jade put her hands on either side of Tori's face so that she would focus on what Jade was saying. "Who did this to you? Who just tell me who broke you? Tell me I will make them hurt! I will hurt them!"

"No, No don't try to help me. Why would you try to help me? Why? I am so not worth it. If you knew you would hate me." Tori said with a new flood of tears rolling down her face.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you. You don't get it Tori. I would not do this for just anyone. Can't you see what is right in front of you? I like you Tori. Hell I might even be in love with you….. shit I love Tori Vega. I LOVE TORI VEGA!" Jade finally admitted to herself and the world.

"You …. What? You love me?" Tori couldn't believe it.

"Yes I Jadelyn West love Tori Vega. There I said it out loud. Now who is hurting my girlfriend?" Jade held Tori in her arms looking into her face with a caring side she never even showed Beck in the time they went out.

"I just wanted help Jade. I had to be the best. If I was the best then you would notice me. I needed to be the best. He made me do a bad thing Jade. I didn't want to do it, but he made me. He has video. Everyone thinks that he is so good and would never be able to do anything like this, but he is a monster." Tori was blabbering.

"Are you talking about Wyatt? Did Wyatt hurt you? I will kill the son of a bitch!" Jade reached for the door. She was going to go get him and make him pay right now.

"No Jade. You have to let it go. Did you call me your girlfriend?" Tori was shocked

"Yes now why do I have to let him get away with it?" Jade was stopped in her tracks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He has video that would make me look very bad. It would ruin me and my family. I have to go back to him tonight or he will post it on the internet." Tori had resigned to the fact that she had become a sex slave to her math teacher.

Jade shook her head trying to understand what she just heard. "You are not going back to him tonight. I can't let you go back there and have him rape you. You have to tell your dad. He could come and arrest him or shoot him maybe."

Tori took Jade by the face this time to calm her down. "I can't tell my dad. There is no evidence against him, just my word. No one is ever going to believe me over The Best Teacher H.A. has ever had. I don't have a choice. This is not because I want too."

"I know baby, I know. He is an evil little troll and I will make him pay for messing with someone I love." Jade was not making a threat anymore, she was making a promise to Tori and to herself. "What time are you to go to his house? I will go with you this time."

Tori thought about this for moment and without any more hesitation said, "I am to be there at eight o'clock." She knew that Jade would be angry that she lied to her, but she couldn't get Jade involved. This was her problem and she would deal with it. She would do what it had to do. She had no choice.

"I will pick you up at eight and we will confront this bastard together. If he denies it I will gut him like a fish with my sharpest scissors." Jade was so sure that she could control this situation and bully her way through like she handled so many other situations. With that pulled Tori to her in a kiss that took a life time to build. This was a kiss that felt so right and so real neither girl had ever felt this connection before. It was at that point they knew that they were to be together.

When they pulled apart neither girl spoke they just looked into each other's eyes. No words were needed. They were where they should be in this piece of time and this space.

Jade took Tori by the hand and opened the door of the janitor's closet. She knew that all their friends would be hanging around the lockers to find out what they could about Tori and what went on in Jade's office. They could hear muffled shouting and crying, but that was about it. Robbie thought about getting Sinjin Van Cleef from the A/V department to lend him a small camera and microphone so they could find out what was happening, but Andrea and Beck convinced him that the beating Jade would put on him was not worth it.

"You should go home now Tori. You are too much of a mess to deal with school today. Mr. Scissors and I will see you at your house at eight o'clock. Now those dumb asses have been waiting to find out what was going on so I think we should show them and make them all jealous." With that Jade grabbed Tori and kissed her long and deep.

Tori was not the type for public shows of affection. She was not even sure if she wanted to be out, but it was too late now. She whispered thank you to Jade and turned to walk toward the doors. As she did Jade gave her a small slap on the ass. Tori jumped and looked over her shoulder and caught a wink from Jade. Tori left with a face as red as a tomato.

Tori went home and tried to catch a nap. She just kept seeing Wyatt's face laughing at her and telling her that she was a no good tramp and deserved to be his toy.

She got out of bed about five and started a shower hoping that it would help take her mind off of what may happen to her later. She tried to be strong, but with no one around she let go and started sobbing. She almost made herself sick with her sobbing. Then as it sometimes will her fear and sadness turned to anger.

_I will not give him the satisfaction!_ With that she opened the shower door and stepped out long enough to grab her hairbrush. She knew what she was planning was going to be painful, but there was no way she was going to let him be the one to take it from her. She steadied herself against the shower wall and placed the end of the handle against her folds. Then slowly she started to push the handle inside her. She could feel the discomfort as she reached her virginity. Then with a deep breath she pushed the handle through the thin membrane.

The pain was immense. She was not as ready as she thought and she immediately pulled the brush out. She watched as her innocents washed down the shower drain. At least this was on her terms. Wyatt would not claim that trophy. Soon the pain was subsiding and she continued to clean herself up and got out of the shower.

Tori put her hair up in a towel and put on her pink fuzzy bath robe. She went down to the kitchen to try to find something to eat. She found a piece of pizza in the fridge and tried to eat it. She got about half the piece down and then her body decided to refuse the food. She found herself rushing to the downstairs bathroom to get rid of the offending food.

By this time she had to go get dressed so that she would not be late. It wasn't as much about being late as being out of the house before any of her family members got home and started asking questions. She went to her dresser and started taking out some of her clothes. She thought about what Wyatt's clothing request and grabbed a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

She pulled on a pair of black converse high tops and grabbed her big purse. She took time to check her phone and tie on the leather bracelet that Jade left for her in the night. It was now her favorite piece of jewelry that she owned. She looked at it and thought about Jade and how sorry she was for lying to her.

Tori found a piece of paper and scribbled out a note to her parents. She told them that she was studying with someone from school and that she would be home about ten o'clock. She picked it up and held it to her heart for a moment and then went out the door and locked it behind her.

She drove to Wyatt's house and sat in her car for a moment before making her way to the door. She remembered something she had seen in a movie once so she got out her phone and sent a text to Cat and to Andre telling them that was going to be at Wyatt's house studying. She specifically told Cat not to tell Jade.

When she got to the door it opened and a hand reached out and grabbed her and dragged her inside. The door slammed shut behind her and she heard the locks slam into place. This was really happening.

"I am so sorry about handling you so roughly, but I can't have the neighbors seeing you now can I?" Wyatt grinned that toothy evil grin. "Now let's have a look at you."

He stepped back and suddenly his eyes went cold and Tori could tell his anger was rising. "You had better be wearing pink lingerie under that dark outfit. I specifically told you to wear red tonight!"

Tori looked him in the eye defiantly and said, "No I think I wore white!" Then she pulled the t-shirt neck over and showed her bra strap and said, "Yep I was right, white!"

She didn't even see the back of his hand coming to her face. All she felt was the explosion of pain and a ringing in her ears as her head snapped to the side. When she reached to her cheek she found that he had split her bottom lip and she was bleeding. She decided that she was going to show him that she had a spine. "Maybe another time."

Again she felt the back of his hand strike her face. This time it was higher up and she felt the skin over her cheekbone split open and start to run with the red liquid. She had decided out in her car that he already had plans to hurt her tonight and she would rather be the one to control when it was coming. She felt like it would give her some kind of control in a situation where she didn't control anything.

Wyatt was furious he grabbed her t-shirt and tore it off of her and threw it on the floor. Then he threw her roughly on the floor and told her to pick it up. He was definitely trying to regain control over her.

Wyatt grabbed her wrist pulling her to her feet. He put enough pressure on her wrist that he broke the leather thong bracelet that Jade had given Tori. She managed to catch two of the beads and the piece of leather but one bead fell unseen. "Tonight I want more from you. I want all of you!"

He then dragged her to the top of the stairs to the basement and shoved her forward. As she lost her balance the green bead fell from her hand and rolled to the corner of the first stair. She was forced to descend the stairs or fall down them. Wyatt dragged her to a bookcase on the one wall of a room. He pulled the bookcase forward and it swung away from the wall. It revealed a big metal door with a padlock on it. He pulled open the door so Tori could look upon her soon to be cell. As he shoved Tori into the room he didn't see her open her hand.

The room was padded. It had no windows just this one door. There was a bed and a pail next to it. It was the chains attached to the floor that Tori took note of. "Don't worry you can scream in ecstasy all you want. This room is completely sound proof no one would hear you even if they were right outside the room." Wyatt then dragged her over to the chains and locked her in the cuffs.

"People know that I am coming here. I sent texts to two different people. My father is a cop. He will come looking for me." She hoped that this would maybe make him change his plans.

"Ah thanks for the information. That just means that I have to be extra careful when I clean up." He grabbed her purse and took her phone and her keys. He made sure that the purse was well out of her reach so she couldn't do anything to get free.

She could hear the padlock being placed on the door and the bookcase being put back in place. She assumed that now he would wipe down anything that she might have touched and hide her car in some other neighborhood. Wyatt was not the type to miss the big things. He had this well planned. Tori was counting on the fact that it would be the little things he would over look.

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. I can't believe that over 25oo people have read this story around the world. I have heard from a couple of readers. Please let me know if you like my story line. I have a couple more stories I would like to write when this one is done. I will only do that if you want me to write them. Thanks again. From Canada with love. Jori forever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is my warning. This story is about to become violent and will describe crimes involving sexual abuse. It this is something that you are not comfortable reading then I encourage you to abandon this story. If you are fine with these topics hang on for a wild ride. SM.**

Chapter 11

Jade pulled up in front of Tori's house at precisely eight. She looked around, but didn't see Tori's car anywhere, but then maybe Trina had it. She got out and walked to the door and rang the bell. She saw a mop of dark hair coming towards the door and assumed that it was Tori.

To her surprise when the door opened Trina greeted her. "Hi Jade. Ah Tori isn't here."

"What? I was to pick her up at eight. She told me that she would be here." Jade was confused.

"She left a note saying that she was studying with someone from school tonight and would be home by ten." David Vega, Tori's dad added from the couch taking a break from the TV show he was watching.

"No, No, No!" Jade covered her face with her hands. "We have to go save her!"

"What do you mean save her?" Trina questioned now rather concerned.

"I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone, but this might be far too big. I need to report a crime Mr. Vega." Jade knew that she was breaking her promise to Tori, but Tori could be in big trouble. Her life might be at risk.

"What is Tori involved with?" David asked.

Jade told Mr. Vega everything she knew as fast as she could so as not to waste any time. He made a call to the police station and grabbed his keys. He told Jade to stay with Trina and he would bring Tori back in no time at all and throw this piece of garbage in jail for good.

David Vega knew that he could not take lead on this investigation. That would probably jeopardize the entire case and do nothing to help his daughter. His biggest worry, was if she was safe. He met the detectives at the station and they quickly put together a plan and got a judge to sign a search warrant for Wyatt's property.

Once everything was in place the detectives made their way to Wyatt's house and two went to the front and two to the back. They didn't want Wyatt to run or to do anything desperate. Little did they know that he was way ahead of them and actually sitting in his living room waiting for them when they hit the door thanks to a police scanner.

Detective Baxter was the lead detective. He had known Tori from the time that she was two years old. He wanted this guy as much as David Vega did. He pounded on the door with his fist and shouted "L.A.P.D open up!"

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Darrel Wyatt with a big white toothy grin. "Why good evening detectives. What did I do to deserve this visit from L.A.s finest?" He stood there like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Darrel Wyatt?" Baxter questioned.

"Yes I am Darrel Wyatt."

"I have a search warrant for the premises."

"If you tell me what you are looking for, maybe I can help you find it." Wyatt was just as helpful as can be.

"We have it on good authority that you have a minor in your home that has been the victim of a sexual assault and that she may be still here and being held against her will." Detective Baxter stated as he pushed his way into the house. The other officers started to move through the upper floor of the home.

"Who is this minor that I am to have in my home?" Wyatt asked with a voice as sweet as sugar.

"The minor in question is one Tori Vega. Is Tori Vega on this property? Detective Baxter pressed.

"Tori Vega? I teach a Tori Vega at Hollywood Arts School, but she is not here. Why would she be here? I don't have students to my house. Please feel free to look everywhere. I am telling you the truth I have not seen Tori Vega tonight." Wyatt swept his arm like he was a model on a game show displaying the prizes.

The police went through every room in the house and did not find Tori anywhere. One officer even joked about the books that were on the downstairs bookcase that hid the door to Tori's cell. They found no evidence that anyone other than Wyatt had ever been in the house. They questioned him at length and his story never broke. They left the house thinking that Wyatt was either the best liar they had ever encountered or he was indeed innocent.

Wyatt had no idea that the detective that stood in the doorway and said nothing was Tori's father. David said nothing the entire time they were in the house. When they stepped outside after finding nothing he called in an All-Points Bulletin declaring Tori a missing person. An Amber Alert broadcast was put out with Tori's picture and description. He was convinced that his daughter was not with Wyatt.

David made his way home to break the news to his family and Jade. When he told them how they tossed the entire house and didn't find anything. There was some yelling and crying. Holly, Tori's mother couldn't believe that David would not take this Wyatt apart. He explained that there was no evidence of Tori ever being in the house so what could he do?

"You didn't look hard enough! You missed something. She is there and she is in danger." Jade burst out and stormed out of the Vega house.

**AN: Once again thank you for your kind words of encouragement. We are getting close to the climax of the story. For me it always about the build up. For a story to have a great ending time must be put into the rising action. I have not spent a lot of time with characters because I believe that if you are reading fanfiction chances are you are already familiar with the characters. I do promise you Invader the pay off in this one is well worth it, but there is still some more pain. Thx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade all but sprinted to her car. She took out her Pear Phone and called Robbie. "Robbie don't talk. I don't have time for your crap. I need to get a hold of Sinjin. I said don't give me your shit. I need to find him right now."

Robbie gave her his phone number. Luckily he didn't live too far. She told him what she wanted and told him that she would owe him for the favour. That got Sinjin's attention as he always had a not so secret crush on Jade West. She went to his house and got what she needed.

Jade returned to her car. This better work she thought to herself. She started it and slammed the car in gear. She was off like a flash and headed straight to Wyatt's house. She reached in her glove box and pulled out a small velvet pouch. She opened the pouch without taking her eyes off the front door of the house. The streetlight glinted off the chrome finish on the ten inch pair of scissors she removed and slid into the hidden pocket in the waist of her waistband. It was similar to the one she had hidden in her boot. She never left home without at least one pair.

Ever since she saw the movie The Scissoring for the first time. She had a compulsion towards scissors. In the movie Tawny Walkerblack carves her victims up with a large pair of scissors. Jade often fantasized about using scissors on someone. She even used them to threaten people. At this point she had fifteen different pairs in her collection. This is the first time she ever thought of a pair of scissors as a weapon of defense. She felt a lot safer getting out of her car tonight knowing that she was carrying the exact pair that was used in the movie. They were a Christmas present from Cat. When she held them she felt invincible like Tawny and tonight she was ready to face a demon.

Soon after the police left his house Darrel Wyatt returned to the basement to take his prize. He flung open the door to find Tori kneeling in the middle of the room in chains where he left her clothed in her bra and jeans. He entered the room and locked the door behind him using a combination lock that was on the outside of the door.

He walked over to Tori without talking to her and unlocked the chains and made her stand. He then pulled out a hunting style knife and used it to intimidate her. She did not show fear. It is not that she wasn't afraid, but she had already resigned to the fact that when he was finished with her, this blade probably would be the last thing she felt in this life.

Wyatt slowly ran the tip of the knife down her cheek through the path the tears that made their way down her neck and when he reached her bra between her breasts he flicked the blade and severed the material. Her bra fell to the floor. Instinctually she reached to cover herself. He grabbed her wrist and put some kind of pressure on it that made her arm go numb. She gave in and let her other arm fall and stood there half naked in front of her captor.

"Don't be embarrassed Tori. I like my girls young and little. They are cute." He leered at her small breasts you could almost hear the drool running down his chin.

Then he grabbed her jeans, undid the button and zipper and pulled them down while he pushed her back on the small bed. When her feet came off the ground he grabbed her pant legs and pulled the jeans the rest of the way off. He threw them into the far corner of the room and quickly started to remove his clothes.

When he was totally naked he positioned himself over Tori on the bed. At first he just lay on her forcing her legs apart then she could feel his appendage becoming hard against her thigh. He was dragging this out to increase the fear in her and the excitement for himself. Tori did not move. She tried to go to her "happy place" but she just could not find it anymore. There was no more "happy place" left for her.

Wyatt lifted himself so that his face was over her chest staring at her small mounds. He slobbered over her young breasts like a bear in a garbage can. It was one of the most disgusting things she had ever experienced. This was not how she pictured her first taste of love. She dreamed of being with a girl who loved her and respected her and spent time making the experience a beautiful memory. She fantasized that the girl would worship her body taking time to softy tease her breasts and nipples until she was ready to explode and then take this further.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand work its way between Wyatt and her. Then she felt him tear her panties away from her knew that he was about to rape her. She wished that he would have killed her before it came to this.

She tried one last time to fight him off. She screamed NO! Even though she knew no one would hear her. He rewarded her fighting by biting her on the underside of her breast. He bit so hard she was bleeding. He didn't care and it didn't stop him. Then she felt him slam his member roughly into her dry core. There was nothing pleasurable about this at all.

This was when he realized that he would not be first to have this young girl. "I thought that you would be a virgin. I guess you are just a little slut like all the girls at your school. Walking around like you are little miss goody two shoes when really you are getting laid by someone."

"No I took it myself. I didn't want you to have the satisfaction!" Tori screamed in pain.

"You little bitch!" Then Wyatt slapped her on the side of the head. Suddenly her ear was ringing and she could not hear from that side. She could feel fluids running down her neck from her ear. He probably ruptured her ear drum. "How dare you think that you are in charge of anything? I am going to hurt you in every way I can think of until you beg me to kill you."

That was when a small chime rang in his pile of clothes. "Shit! Fucking Shit!" Wyatt got off of Tori and dragged her to the chains and locked her up again. He quickly put on his clothes and locked up the sound proof room once more.

Jade stalked up to the door and pounded with her fist. Wyatt was more than aware that someone was at his front door. Jade did not know it, but she had tripped an electronic eye that signalled his Pear Phone interrupting his fun with Tori.

He was surprised almost shocked to see another student from H.A. at his door. Wyatt put on his fake smile and opened the door. "Why Jade West whatever are you doing here?"

"I heard that you could give a girl some extra help with her math. I am terrible at math and could really use your kind of help." Jade may be the ice queen of Hollywood Arts, but she was a great actress and knew the power her body had over men and some women. The voice she was using could make a Bishop kick a hole in a stained glass window.

She leaned into Wyatt and he couldn't help but get the message that she was sending him as she pressed her ample breasts against him. She ran her hand down the buttons of his shirt and teased him with her mouth leaning in to kiss him and then pulling away. "I hope you don't have a problem with the fact that I am only seventeen?"

"Ah no I have given extra help like this to many students at H.A. some younger than you." Wyatt was falling into line like everyone else that Jade had ever played. It was almost too easy.

"So I heard that you helped Tori Vega the other night. What kind of things did she need help with?" Jade asked.

"Oh she was having trouble with her math. We worked on it for a while and soon she started to understand." Wyatt grinned his wicked grin at Jade.

"Let's face it we are not talking math help here. She is an amateur. If you tell me what the two of you did I am sure that I can do it much better and more. Just tell me what you expect of me." Jade was working him hard and was starting to feel like he had figured her game out.

"I expect you to leave Jade West. If you don't want help with math then I can't help you. See all we did was math. I have been playing this game a long time. You will not get me on a digital recorder." Darrel Wyatt laughed right out loud.

She stepped away from Wyatt. "I know that Tori is here somewhere." Jade started moving away to look around. "TORI!"

Jade looked down by her foot and saw the bead from the bracelet she gave Tori. "Okay Chester Molester if Tori hasn't been here how do you explain this bead from her bracelet?"

"How do you know that it belongs to her?" Wyatt shoots back once again underestimating Jade West.

"Because it used to be mine and I gave it to her." Jade glared at him with her ice queen stare.

"She must have lost it the other night when she was here for math help." Wyatt offered.

"Nice try stain. I gave it to her after you forced her to suck your little sausage." Jade was now challenging not only him but his manhood and this was the trigger that finally pushed him over the limit.

Wyatt's leg shot out and brought Jade to the floor in front of him. She quickly tried to get to her feet and he pounced on her. He punched her in the stomach and then in the side of the head. Jade was not Tori this was also not the first fight she had ever been in. Most fights are to prove something. Jade knew this fight was a fight for her life and for Tori's life. She meant to hurt him and if need be she would take it all the way to the end.

He tried to get an arm lock on her so he could break her arm, but she pulled out of it and head butted Wyatt so hard that she split his forehead open. With blood pouring down his face she took this moment to try to get up, but he grabbed her left leg. She was now on her back. That is when her survival instincts went into overdrive. She cocked back and planted a combat boot right in his mouth. When he pulled back in pain she could tell that she broke a few of those expensive teeth he prized so much. Wyatt fell like a sack of potatoes.

He was enraged. Darrel Wyatt was going to kill this girl and then get rid of her body when he got rid of Tori's. He got on his hands and knees to push himself up and that is when he heard Jade's angry voice. "YOU LOSE DICK WAD!" Jade let go a laugh that echoed the laugh that Tawny Walkerblack laughed in the movie when she killed. Jade wasn't even aware that she had done it.

Wyatt looked up at her to see her holding two very large pairs of chrome scissors in her hands. Before he could move she plunged them through the back of his hands and through the hard wood floor. As the blood poured out of his hands he found that he didn't have the strength to pull them out. He was trapped on his hands and knees pinned like a bug to a display.

**AN: Well what did you think of that payback? I just hope that it lives up to the build up. We still have to find Tori. Keep with me. We have a couple more chapters. Thanks for the reviews. SM**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jade quickly sent a text to Trina's phone. The text simply read, "911 Tori Wyatt's send cops". Normally Trina was someone that Jade would never trust in a situation like this, but they made a deal to save Tori. She started moving through the house staring at the floor looking for more clues, more beads.

It was no time at all until she heard police sirens screaming towards the scene. She met David Vega at the door. "Are you alright Jade?" Mr. Vega was looking at the cuts on her face.

"Ya I am fine. Wyatt will need an ambulance. He attacked me and I left him in the living room." As David and another cop pushed past her she yelled, "I want my scissors back!" She then took of the jacket she was wearing and handed it to a police woman and explained to her that it held a small video camera and mic that would be all the evidence they needed to know she didn't attack Wyatt.

Detective Vega came back to her after seeing to Wyatt in the living room. "Wow remind me never to piss you off! Now where is Tori?"

"I have not found her yet, but I know she is here. I found this bead from her bracelet that I gave her. It was on the floor. I know it is a clue, but I haven't found the rest of the bracelet." Jade was starting to feel the strain.

"Okay Jade it is time for us to take over. You have done your part. Everyone spread out through the house you are looking for either a bead like this one or a leather bracelet with beads. My daughter's life is hanging in the balance here!" David Vega shouted at the other officers.

It took a little while, but one of the uniformed officers found another bead at the top of the stairs. The police crowded down the stairs and found a leather bracelet by a bookcase. They looked all over the basement calling out Tori's name. They were completely confused when they found nothing.

Jade didn't want them to give up she knew that Tori was leaving a message. She looked at the bookcase and she just let go and the anger boiled over. She grabbed the bookcase in a fit of rage and pulled it off the wall. The books spilled out and the bookcase crashed to the floor. Officers jumped out of the way as the cascade of books and wood. That is when they saw the metal door.

Detective Vega burst into action. I need a bolt cutter or pry bar to get that lock off. One of the officers found a hammer and started striking at the lock with that one of the police that ran upstairs returned from their cruiser with a bolt cutter. David cut the lock from the door, but before he could pull the door open the female officer stopped him.

"Sir, stop! I don't mean to tell you your job, but we all know what he was doing her. This is your daughter. She won't want you to see her like this. Let me go in first and then when she is ready you can come in." she locked him with her eyes.

"Ya just let me know if she is hurt and we will wait." David ordered the other officers upstairs and to start gathering evidence.

The young female officer, Sarah and Jade slipped into the room. There they found Tori naked and chained to the floor. Jade ran to her and took her in her arms.

"You came for me! I knew you would. You told me that you would find me and you did. I never gave up on you Jade." Tori couldn't hold back her eyes flooded with tears. Jade continued to hold her and rock her back and forth.

Sarah went to report to David and get the bolt cutters to release Tori.

"What do you mean that I told you?" Jade was confused.

"In my dream, even when I couldn't reach your hand you told me that you would find me and you would come and get me. I never gave up." Tori kissed Jade gently on the lips to avoid the pain of her lip.

Sarah returned and cut the chains and as Jade helped Tori to stand up Sarah grabbed a blanket off the bed to cover Tori up so her father could come in. Once she was covered and Sarah asked about her injuries she called Detective Vega.

David ran into the small cell and grabbed his youngest daughter in a big hug. There were times he thought he would never see her alive. He kissed her cheek and just held her as they both cried.

"Daddy….. he …..hurt me. He …." Tori couldn't get the words out. How could she tell her father that she had been raped?

"I know baby girl. I know. You don't have to say it. There is an ambulance waiting to take you to the hospital to be checked out. I know it will be rough, but we are not through this. There will be doctors, lawyers, judges and the press. But we can get through it." He looked her straight in the eye when spoke. It so much easier when the victim was someone who wasn't his daughter. "I called Trina and your mother so they would know. They will meet you at the hospital."

"Where is Wyatt?" Tori managed to ask shaking.

"Well you have a very brave friend here. It seems he attacked Jade and she fought him. When we got here he was nailed to the hardwood floor with two pairs of scissors. I have never seen the likes. She is something." David said trying to calm Tori down. He wanted her to know that they had Wyatt.

"Ya she is really something." Tori managed a half smile in Jade's direction.

"OK Dad can I get dressed now?" Tori asked quietly.

"Ya sure kiddo get dressed and I will wait for you upstairs to get you to the ambulance. Jade will you help her?" Detective Vega patted Tori's head and headed up stairs.

Jade gathered up Tori's clothes or what was left of them and brought them. She then realized that all Tori had that was in one piece was her jeans. Jade pulled off her top t-shirt and gave it to Tori. Jade always dressed in layers so this was one of those times where having three t-shirts on helped out.

"Ah Tori. I think you need a new phone." Jade stated as she held up Tori's Pear Phone with a very shattered screen. It was against the wall where he must have thrown it against the wall. There was no way that Wyatt wanted her having access to a phone.

Tori pulled on the jeans and the t-shirt feeling somewhat self-conscious about not having any underwear on. Jade read her face and said, "I think it is hot that you are commando." She was trying to lighten the mood.

The two girls climbed the stairs to go find her father. As soon as they were upstairs they were ushered past the little markers by the evidence while an officer took pictures. A paramedic helped Tori into the back of the ambulance. Tori wouldn't let them leave without letting Jade ride with her. Detective Vega gave permission and the girls were off to the hospital.

Jade was sitting in a waiting room when Holly and Trina Vega arrived at the hospital. "Where is she?" Mr. Vega asked all out of breath.

"She is being checked out by a doctor and is with a female police officer. I should prepare you, he hit her numerous times and left marks. He also hurt her in other ways too." Jade looked down at the floor she still felt guilt for not doing something more or doing something sooner. She started crying again for about the hundredth time that evening.

It was strange, but it was Trina that came to her and held her. She whispered calming words in her sister's girlfriend's ear. Once Jade was able to pull herself together again she sniffled and thanked Trina. She then moved back to her chair and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the end table to help dam up the tears.

"Dad said he will be here soon. He has paperwork to do. He told us that they arrested Mr. Wyatt for ….. doing this to Tori. Dad said that they had to take him to the hospital first. It is a good thing I wasn't there. I would have…." Trina was starting to ramble.

"I hurt him Trina. I made him pay. I could be in a lot of trouble for losing control. I had to stop him. I had to make sure he couldn't hurt Tori anymore or anyone else." Jade couldn't look at either of them. She used to talk a big story about hurting people, but now it was real and the repercussions could land her in jail.

Holly came and sat next to Jade and rubbed her back as she sat hunched over. I am sure it will be alright. We will find out more when David gets here until then try not to think about it.

They sat in silence just waiting for more information on Tori. After about twenty minutes David Vega arrived at the hospital. He hugged his wife and daughter while Jade sat on the sidelines and watch this family moment. Then David saw the sad dark haired girl sitting outside this hug of support. He moved over to her and crouched down in front of her. He reached out and held her to his chest.

"Will I go to jail Mr. Vega?" Jade was no longer the tough ice queen that she normally was. She was scared. She knew in her heart she had no choice to do what she did, but she did come armed. That could be seen as intent. It wasn't herself that she was worried for. She knew she could deal with any sentence she got, but would Tori still want her. Would she be scared of the dark beast that hid under Jade's surface? Will Tori wait for her?

AN: We have one more chapter. The good news is that I have it all written and I will post it all tonight for you. Thank you for reading my story. SM


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No with the video we were able to get from your hidden camera and Wyatt's cameras you were defending yourself against a man who was twice your size and with a background of violence and training in martial arts. No judge would find you guilty so the D.A. said she won't even press charges. Just don't make a habit of using scissors to make your teachers play solitary twister!" he tried to joke to see if he could get her to smile, instead he got a hug he never expected.

They all looked up as a nurse entered the waiting room. "Vega?"

They collective answered, "Yes."

"We are going to keep your daughter over night, but she is going to be physically fine in time. You may go see her now. She is a tough kid." There will be some paper work to finish at the desk when you are ready to leave.

The family got up to go and see Tori. Jade just sat there. Holly looked over and said, "Come Jade I have a feeling it is you Tori really wants to see." She reached out a hand and Jade took it and followed to the exam room.

The female officer was just finishing up her report and gathering Tori's clothes and other items as evidence. She whispered a few things to Detective Vega and then said goodbye to Tori and left.

Tori looked rough. They had stitched her bottom lip and she had huge bruises on her cheeks. Her eyes were dry from crying them out of tears. They were red and swollen and she looked very tired.

One by one her family hugged her and told her that she was going to be okay and how sorry they were for her. Jade waited behind everyone. Tori asked, "Where is Jade?" They all turned and she was revealed in the crowd. She was trying to be strong, but it was hard for her.

Tori reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Jade tried to kiss her, but lip hurt too much. She settled for kissing Tori on the head. Her girlfriend was safe and even though there would be a lot of court and hopefully a lot of counselling for all of them she will be okay.

David said to Tori, "You have a good friend Tori!"

"Girlfriend." Tori corrected him.

"Yes Jade is a girl and she is your friend." Detective Vega was somewhat puzzled at their laughter.

"No dad. Jade is my girlfriend. I am gay. She is the one I want to be with as in being in love with her." Tori never took her eyes off of Jade and she tried to smile even though it hurt.

"You're a lesbian?" her dad was stunned.

"Oh my god Dad. For a detective you sure miss the obvious. Are you that thick?" Trina blurted out. "Don't you remember Tori's Barbie weddings? She always had two brides and made Ken be the minister."

"I just thought she was playing." David defended.

"Why do you think I made her a rainbow cake for her sixteenth birthday?" Trina just kept at it.

"Well it was girly and colorful. I don't know." David tried to cover.

"She has been attending the Pride parade for the last three years. What is your excuse there?" Trina was putting him on the spot now.

"I thought she was going to support that friend. The curly haired boy who talks to a puppet." Mr. Vega was out of road now.

"Robbie? Well the jury is still out on him, but Tori has never hid the fact that she likes girls. Mom has known forever." Trina was done and she held up her hand to stop him from looking even more foolish.

They decided that they should let Tori get some rest as it was now past midnight. They all gave Tori one last hug and told her they would get through this together.

Jade was the last one and she held Tori a little longer than the rest and then she whispered in Tori's ear, "I love you baby girl. I will be here tomorrow when they let you out. Sleep now. He won't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

As they exited Tori's room she could hear her parent's voices.

"You knew about Tori?" David said to Holly.

"Oh David we will talk about this at home." Holly shook her head and laughed.

The End


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tori and Jade went to cancelling together and separately. Then the entire Vega family went to family counselling. They found that it really helped them all release the anger, guilt and shame that they felt.

School was difficult at first. Everyone stared and whispered when Tori returned. They did not do it when she was with Jade. Everyone gave Jade a much bigger berth than they used too. They didn't want to be the next person she staked to the floor.

As for Wyatt. Three more girls came forward after they heard about Tori. Two more were found at his last school. Once the trials had ended he was found guilty of unlawful confinement, assault, sexual assault, creating child pornography and kidnapping. He was given 35 years without chance of parole. He would see no early release he would have to serve the full 35 years.

If California had not repealed the "Little Lindbergh Law" he would have been given the death sentence for kidnapping Tori and raping her, but the state has decided that the Lindbergh Law was too harsh. Now the most you can receive in the state of California is 25 years with no early release if you kidnap someone and do them bodily harm including sexual assault. Sexual assault on a minor in California is punishable with a maximum of 5 years in jail.

Hollywood Arts took a lot of heat in the media, but that died down over time. People forgot that Darrel Wyatt even existed. All but Tori, her family and friends. For them Wyatt would always be just under the surface in everything they did for the rest of their lives.

**AN: What happened to Tori is horrible. If you or anyone you know finds themselves in a situation where you are forced to do something against your will especially with an adult who has power over you in some way. Tell someone. If they don't listen tell someone else and keep telling people until someone hears you. Get help it is out there. Once again thank you for reading my story and for you wonderful comments. Let me know if I should keep posting my stories. I am working on a much lighter story right now. SM**


End file.
